1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphics processing unit, for example, a terminal including a human interface giving an instruction with a tablet and a stylus pen forming an I/O-integrated operation section, and to a method of graphics processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of terminals having an I/O-integrated tablet is small. Such a terminal is often operated by using a mouse.
FIG. 1 shows a method of graphics processing in which a tablet is replaced by a mouse.
As shown in FIG. 1, in this example, a temporary holding area for graphic editing is secured by a mouse in the step S1. That is, this operation is executed by selecting a clip board command.
In the step S2, a mouse cursor is shifted so as to select the targeted graphic item.
In the step S3, a processing item (copy command) is selected by clicking a command icon (picture character) with a mouse button.
In the step S4, the targeted graphic item is copied to the temporary holding area and the page where the graphic item is to be transferred is specified. Then, the targeted graphic item is copied from the temporary holding area and is pasted on the place where it is to be transferred.
As described above, conventionally, a method of transferring a graphic item is generally employed as follows. A graphic item is transferred together with a mouse cursor while clicking a mouse in an operation referred to as dragging.
Although the operation of transferring a graphic item cannot be achieved in most terminals having an I/O-integrated tablet, some terminals can realize such an operation by using a mouse. Particularly, transferring, copying and pasting a graphic item can be achieved by using the mouse dragging operation as if a pen touches the graphic item.
Whether a mouse or a stylus pen is used, when a graphic item is transferred, for example, it is necessary to have a process for ensuring a temporarily escaping area on the screen. Thus, the handling is not always simple and might not be executed for a short time.